gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Did Somebody Say Yoga?
|location = Michael's mansion, Rockford Hills |fail = Wasted Busted Fail the yoga session Tailgater destroyed Jimmy dies Michael does not reach enlightenment Amanda dies Fabien dies |reward = Michael obtains a Premier as a temporary personal vehicle. Unlocks the Yoga mini game. |protagonists = Michael De Santa |unlocks = Blitz Play |unlockedby = Dead Man Walking |todo = Go to Jimmy's room. Get in your car. Go to Burger Shot. Go back to Michael's house. }} Did Somebody Say Yoga? is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which protagonist Michael De Santa performs independently. Mission Michael comes home to watch movies while drinking and smoking, which disgusts Amanda, causing her to throw his cigar in his drink and they talk about Trevor. Fabien LaRouche soon comes in and encourages Michael to join them. Amanda protests, but Michael agrees. Together, the three move outside where Fabien leads Michael through three yoga poses. After these three, Fabien demonstrates a fourth pose with Amanda, one which looks very much like a sexual act. Enraged, Michael attempts to hit Fabien who dodges, causing Michael to fall into the pool. Amanda yells at Michael and she and Fabien leave. Quite upset, Michael goes to find Jimmy. Jimmy is reluctant to spend time with his dad, but eventually agrees. The two drive to a Burger Shot to pick up some drugs from Jimmy's friend Ahron Ward.Name revealed in some Lifeinvader posts The buy goes smoothly, but on their way back home, Michael drinks a soda which turns out to have been drugged by Jimmy. Jimmy forces his father out of the car and drives off while someone off-screen drags Michael away. Michael suffers massive hallucinations, including being surrounded by angry chimps and abducted by aliens before being dropped midair over Los Santos, resulting in a massively multicolored freefall. When Michael finally wakes, he finds himself in only his underwear. He rushes back home. In the kitchen, he discovers a note from Amanda explaining that she and the children have left for a while since they can't stand Michael's crazy antics. Once the mission ends, Michael gets a text from Jimmy stating that he's taken the car and some money ($5000) from his bank account and found a place of his own. Mission Objectives *Complete the Warrior yoga pose. *Complete the Triangle yoga pose. *Complete the Praise the Sun yoga pose. *Go to Jimmy's room. *Go to Michael's car. *Go to the Burger Shot. *Go back to Michael's House. Gold Medal Objectives *Mission Time - Complete within 15:00. **Skip cutscenes. Push the left joystick forward on the controller to push Michael to the ground faster when high. *Warrior - Complete the first Yoga position without fault. *Triangle - Complete the second Yoga position without fault. *Praise the Sun! - Complete the third Yoga position without fault. **Hold onto the controls when doing poses. After the mission *$5000 will be deducted from Michael's bank account. It is recommended to invest all money in stocks before doing this mission. *Michael temporarily can no longer hang out with Amanda nor Jimmy due to them leaving Michael and their mansion, being fed up with him. **Jimmy can still hangout with Franklin or Trevor at night. *The tennis courts at Michael's mansion remains unavailable unless he hangs out with Trevor. *Michael's personal vehicle is temporarily replaced by a red Premier, due to Jimmy De Santa taking Michael's Tailgater after drugging him. *Michael can now perform Yoga, either at his house or at the peak of Mount Gordo. *Michael can call Tracey after this mission. If he does so, Tracey will express concern for Michael's welfare and tell him he needs to seek help before he ends up killing himself. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "You'll thank me for anesthetizing you one day, I promise, I hope it gave you some perspective into how unbelievably fucked up our lives are. We all need some distance." Bleeter Posts *@jennratt73 - "Just saw a middle aged guy vomiting in his underwear outside in plain view of passers by. Only in Rockford Hills." *@fabienlarouche - "another insecure old man with no strength in his core or balance in his chakras dont blame me if your wife is not satisfied je suis la solution et non le problème" *@TraceyDeSanta - "Any 1 got a couch I can crash on? My asshole dad just became 2 2 much. Arghhh!" Gallery Yoga_GTAV_Minigane.jpg|The minigame player controls. Did-Somebody-Say-Yoga.jpg|Amanda, Michael and Fabien doing Yoga together. DidSomebodySayYoga-GTAV-nextgen.jpg|The mission as seen in the enhanced version trailer. Amanda_DeSanta_GTAVe_Yoga_Trailer.png|Amanda in the mission. Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga_Pt2_GTAVe_Spiked_Drink.jpg|Taking the drugged drink Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga_Pt2_GTAVe_drugged.jpg|Michael drugged and car-jacked by Jimmy Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga_Pt2_GTAVe_Chimps.jpg|The chimps. Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga_Pt2_GTAVe_UFO.jpg|Captured by a UFO. Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga_Pt2_GTAVe_Aliens.jpg|The Aliens. Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga_Pt2_GTAVe_Freefall.jpg|Free-falling back to earth. Amanda's note GTA V.png|Amanda's note Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_26_-_Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga%3F_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Did Somebody Say Yoga? Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_26_-_Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga%3F_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_26_-_Did_Somebody_Say_Yoga%3F_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *The trip sequence references multiple Hollywood movies: **It resembles Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey. Similar to the beginning of the trip, the movie starts with apes, which represent early humans, and ends with the protagonist going out of a spaceship into a colorful and trippy "star-gate". **The flying sequence may also reference the film The Big Lebowski, in which The Dude takes drugs and hallucinates that he's flying over a nighttime Los Angeles, the city that Los Santos is based on. **The appearance of the aliens that abduct Michael bear similarities to the xenomorphs from the Aliens films. ***All these references, in addition to the fact that Michael is watching a vintage movie in the initial cutscene, further emphasis his passion for cinema and how it reflects in the way he sees his life, even later influencing some of the heists he plans. *The trip cutscene is also the only pre rendered footage in the entire game, as opposed to every other cutscene which is rendered in real time. *The check list at the end of the mission features the line "Praise the Sun!". This is a reference to Dark Souls, a fantasy RPG, which features this line which has since attained meme-like popularity among Dark Souls fans. *The drink that causes Michael's hallucinogenic episode is most likely laced with ketamine, as Jimmy makes a passing reference to the drug's continued use in veterinary practice and ketamine is the most commonly abused hallucinogenic substance available on the black market that fits this description; PCP, another popular hallucinogen, has not been available for veterinary purposes in the US since 1978. *The drug effect's name in the files suggests that Michael took DMT. ("DMT_flight_intro", "DMT_flight") *In the beta, Amanda was wearing a bath robe at the beginning of the mission. *The song played during the 'Trip Scene' is C90's "Shine a Light (Flight Facilities Remix)." This song features on Radio Mirror Park, albeit very rarely. *It is possible to keep either Amanda's Sentinel or Tracey's Issi by taking one of them before starting the mission and and then driving in that vehicle to the mission marker. After the player has completed the mission, the Sentinel or Issi should be parked outside. *The mission is named after Fabien's introductory phrase "Did somebody say yoga?". These are also the first words that Trevor greets Michael with after not seeing him for nearly a decade during Fame or Shame. *The screenshot on the Rockstar Social Club shows Michael wearing white cargo shorts. *Sometimes, if Michael fails a yoga session, Amanda will say that Michael was an athlete once. *It is possible to prevent Jimmy from taking any of Michael's money by investing as much money as possible on stocks, prior to starting the mission, and withdrawing it afterwards. *After this mission, the scene where Michael wakes up wearing only his underwear becomes his switch cutscene when he is at his house when switching to him. He will eventually change to his suit afterwards before taking control of him. *No matter where Michael drives Jimmy and passes out, Michael will always wake up close to his house. *If Jimmy is sitting on the couch when the mission starts, he will be both there and in his room when Michael comes to fetch him. Jimmy will even remain on the couch when Michael comes back to the 'empty' house. He will only disappear if Michael sits down after the mission ends. *During the "Trip Scene", should Michael "fly" over restricted airspace, the world will react as if he has a five-star wanted level. *During the part of the mission where Michael falls, you can occasionally hear voice clips from other characters, including Michael, Franklin Clinton, Amanda De Santa, Jimmy De Santa, Tracey De Santa and Isiah Friedlander. References Navigation de:Yoga beruhigt es:¿Alguien dijo yoga? hu:Did Somebody Say Yoga? pl:Ktoś wspominał o jodze? ru:Did Somebody Say Yoga? Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V